1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic Fourier analyzer circuits and also to automatic Fourier analyzer circuits using electronic neural loops to conduct waveform analyses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signal waveform analysis has been performed mathematically through the technique of Fourier analysis. In this type of analysis, a signal waveform is represented as a mathematical function. The function is then manipulated to produce a series of amplitudes at various frequencies. The amplitudes and frequency patterns are representative of the signal waveform. Although Fourier analysis has been used for many years, it is often a difficult analysis to perform. Computers can help, but a computer often cannot perform the initial representation of the waveform as a function. Moreover, although many basic types of waveforms have been analyzed, waveforms that are more complex often have to be analyzed by breaking them down into simpler parts.